Tale of Two Older Brothers
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Syaoran's opinion about the relationship of Meilin and Touya. Enjoy. RR.


Surprise, am I writing a one-shot? *Everyone gasps* *smiles* Hey, I still have some time to write, but don't expect me to do it a lot these days. Anyhow, I was reading through some of the review you all gave me, and came across one that inspired me to write this short one-shot. T/M and S/S. 

Tale of Two Older Brothers

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana no Tenshi

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Author Speaking)

The sun bled slowly, its blood dripping upon the white clouds, staining them with a rainbow of rich colors. As, the sun said its good-byes; the moon kissed the stars making them instantly brighten happily. 

The serene surroundings were one of good prayers, and one to take notice of. 

The wind's gentle hands coursed over leaves, making them sing softly, and sway to their own beats. 

A stray cat ate hungrily out of a garbage can; it's thin body a sad sight to behold. As, it meowed playfully at a skeleton of a large fish, it's body jumped up at the sound of a male's yell.

Birds flew up towards the sky panicked at such a harsh sound. People turned their heads frightened, and the once serene town awoke from their peaceful slumber.

"HOW COULD SHE DO THIS??!" Syaoran shouted, his body shaking as anger filled every fiber of his being.

Sighing heavily, Sakura sat upon a jade couch; it's cushions sinking back as the young woman's back pressed harder upon it. "They love each other, Syaoran. Why can you not accept that?"

Snapping his head up, rage filling the room quickly. "ACCEPT THAT? ACCEPT THAT?!"

"It's not as hard as you are making it out to be, Syaoran," Sakura said staring at her husband of two years, an annoyed look plastered upon her features.

"Well, is it your cousin, who is like a young sister to me, going out with some-" Stopping quickly Syaoran shot an apologetic look towards his wife.

"Syaoran, they love each other end of discussion."

"But, Sakura he made a big deal about us. I think that allows me to make a big deal about them. She is like my younger sister, dear."

"And he is my older brother, _honey_," Sakura said, straining the word honey.

Pouting childishly, Syaoran sat next to his wife, his anger draining from his body. "I'm just worried about her."

Smiling, Sakura started to massage his shoulders and calm him down, for she knew he would always get so tense when he thinking of her brother. "And you should be, but my brother can take care of her."

"That is what I am afraid of," Syaoran muttered, his eyelids closing peacefully.

"Are you afraid that she will not need you any more?" Sakura said, her grin widening, "Now, why does that sound familiar?"

"Don't compare me to your psycho brother, Sakura," Syaoran mumbled absently.

"Well, you are acting just like him," she said slipping her hands under his shirt, and pulling it from his stressed body, so she could work with the first of his back. 

"I am not acting like him. I am just concerned."

Lifting the shirt fully away from his body, Sakura smoothed her hands over his shoulder blades. "You are acting exactly like him, Syaoran."

"Why is it you do not have an complaints about this?"

"Because, I know what it is like to love someone, and have others tell me that I should not."

Syaoran sighed, stress floating away from his body at his wife's touch. "He moves to fast."

Sakura laughed heartily. "Moves to fast, eh?"

"And, he is way too tall for her."

"I don't think that really matters."

"Plus, he is years older than her."

"Love doesn't need an age."

"He can't stay attached to something for very long."

"He's never been in love until now," Sakura pointed out, a smile painted upon her lips.

"He…" Syaoran searched for another reason, "He's not husband material."

"Is that so?"

"Hai, it is so."

"And who made you the judge of that?"

"I did," Syaoran said, quickly.

"Well, I'm sure he won't be to happy that you've made yourself the judge of him."

"He will have to live with it."

"Syaoran, I love you," Sakura said, pressing her lips upon his warmly.

Pulling away from the kiss, Syaoran smiled sheepishly. "I love you too, but aren't you angry with me?"

"No, you are only trying to protect her, and I'm sure my brother will completely understand, and if he doesn't I'll make him understand."

"I love it when you act tough," Syaoran said, playing with a lock of her hair seductively.

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Hai, I really do. You know we could just-"

"Sakura! Touya asked me to marry him!" Meilin screamed, slamming the door open.

Jumping up quickly, Sakura wrapped her arms around Meilin in a tight hug. "Congratulations, sister-in-law."

Tears brimmed Meilin's eyes, as Touya entered the room. "Isn't he just prefect?"

"I beg to differ, but I admit he can be good to have around sometimes," Sakura said pulling away from the hug.

Glaring at one another, Touya and Syaoran eyed each other up and down quickly.

"I don't like you, gaki."

"The feeling is mutual, and I'm not a gaki," Syaoran mumbled.

"I might not like you, but you have been taking good care of my sister, so I have no reason to kill you… at the moment."

Ignoring Touya's threat, Syaoran jumped to the point. "Do you love, Meilin?"

"With all my heart."

Eyeing him once again, Syaoran seemed satisfied. "You best not forget that or else I will be the one killing you."

Cracking out a smile, that surprised everyone, Touya held out his hand in a truce.

Syaoran shook Touya's hand, and ignored the look from his wife, and cousin. 

A smirk sprouted upon Touya's face, and he whispered. "I love her with all my heart, and with all my body."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Syaoran shouted chasing Touya through the room, "IF YOU LAID ONE HAND UPON HER BODY I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Too late, Syaoran. My other news is that I am pregnant," Meilin said, earning another hug from Sakura.

"WHAT?! TOUYA YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Syaoran screamed, chasing him out of the apartment.

Meilin turned, and smiled at Sakura. "Guess, he will have to wait until I tell him its twins."

"KAWAII!" Sakura shouted, hugging Meilin tighter. "Twins!"

Smiling at each other, the shouts of Touya and Syaoran woke up the settled town once again, each neighbor telling the other that it was just two angry older brothers, and that the shouts were common.

They assured each other that two would never inflict violence on the other, but then took their words back as the two older men fell upon the ground, their lips swollen and bloody.

Just another night in Tomoeda, just another fight between Touya and Syaoran; a tale of two older brothers.

Question/Answer

Wait, what if Meilin isn't younger than Syaoran? Than I will make him older. JK. 

Syaoran is LIKE an older brother to her. So, it wouldn't matter if he wasn't older.

Another M/T, Moshi-san? Hey, what can I say? I'm fond of the couple.

What about your other fanfics? I'll hopefully update them soon… Way of Life will be ending in a matter of weeks. ^_^

What review inspired you to write this? From my fanfic Cocoa and Cookies, the reviewer, HeLLmAsteR Fibby, said, "Haha! I wonder what Syaoran will say if ever T+M did go together! nyahahaha...! that would be hilarious! :}" I thank her for saying that. ^_^

You're writing has improved some. How did you do it? I've been writing on role-playing sites, which are sites you create a character on, and role-play as them in third person pov.

Any good role-playing site out there that you recommend? Owned by Li, who is all-around amazing. ^^

So, is that what you have been doing instead of writing fanfics? Actually, yes, but role-playing isn't the main reason I have stopped writing. (Not permanently stopped writing.)

What happened to the poor little cat? S+S take her in, and give her a home. Ironic, isn't it?

Is Tomoeda really used the yelling? Well, that is what they say anyhow. Hehe.

Do we expect more one-shots from you? I'm not sure… when inspiration hits, it hits.

*Sniff* Why, Moshi-san, why? I love writing, but… I just am getting a little tired of writing fanfics.

NO!!!! It can't be! I'm afraid that it is true, but don't be sad… I'll try an end all of my other fanfics.

And that is supposed to make us feel better? No, but this one-shot assures you that I'll never completely quit writing fanfics.

That's real assuring. It should be. Anyhow, bye y'all… hope you liked the one-shot. ^^ R+R pretty please?

  
  



End file.
